Poker Face
by SeoSakuraChan
Summary: Happy? Sad? Angry? I have no idea what Rin Akita is actually feeling right now. She keeps showing me that poker face. I don't like her attitude. What a ignorant brat. Top student? I'm popular even though I'm dumb. I'm the rich Len Kagamine. All I want you to do is to stop showing me that poker face! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**SeoSakuraChan: hiya~ welcome to my first fanfiction ever. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own vocaloid (though I would love to *cry cry*)**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Len stepped in the classroom. Everyone started surrounding him as fast as lightning with a lot of things to chat about. Rin was the only one in her seat, reading a big fat English dictionary consisting of 100 000 words. Len watched her from the corner of his eye.

_What a thick book _Len thought to himself.

He spotted the title of the book, 'English Dictionary 100 000 Words'. Len felt like puking.

_Which type of person reads that kind stuff?! _Len thought to himself again.

He was barely paying attention to the swarm of people surrounding him. Ever since Rin Akita transferred into his school, Voca High, he had only been interested in her. Why? She was quiet. REALLY quiet. Barely anyone has heard her voice before. Although that, she is a top student.

She doesn't particularly stand out excluding her weird, HUGE white ribbon sticking on her head. She barely has friends either. She is like the total opposite of Len.

Len on the other hand was popular. He is always surrounded by people. But he has the lowest IQ ever. He's terrible at studying. He got thrown out of his school because of failing him exam a thousand of times until the whole school went on strike. They all stopped attending school because Len wasn't there. Because of the student's addiction to Len, the headmistress HAD to bring Len back.

Suddenly, Len caught himself staring at Rin. He mentally slapped his face. _What are you doing, Len?! _He started to pay attention to what the people surrounding him were talking about.

**Len POV**

Gosh I hate it when Mrs. Haku lectures me. Sure I only got 7 marks for math but theres no need to shout at my face like a crazy bitch.

"LEN KAGAMINE. I have had enough of you and your lousy marks. You have been punished several times because of your fails and I am TIRED of it. You never listen to a word I say so starting from today, you will be tutored by one of your smart classmates because I don't want to," scolded Mrs. Haku.

All the girls started whispering to each other. They wanted to tutor me. I could see their eyes sparkle in delight hearing what Mrs. Haku said. Some sighed knowing that they weren't smart enough to be chosen.

Rin Akita was the only one keeping her mouth shut at that time. She looked very uninterested at the situation. I mean she should at least show that she cares even if it's a bit. It's a one in a life time chance to be all alone with me. ME! THE Len Kagamine.

"I can see everyone is excited. Surely all of you want to tutor this popular yet idiotic kid," that statement ticked me off in many ways. I am NOT a kid.

"I'm going to leave this job to… Akita!" Akita glanced at me. I could see how irritated she was even though she wasn't showing any expressions.

"Must I do it?" Akita asked after letting out a sigh.

"Yes you must. It's an order because you are reliable unlike the other kids. You are the only one who isn't one of Kagamine's followers. So I'm sure I can rely on you," stated Mrs. Haku.

Akita was about to protest "But-"

"No 'buts' Akita. I'm counting on you," Mrs. Haku cut her sentence.

Akita sighed and glared at me. I don't know why she doesn't like me. Everyone else does. Is she just shy? I didn't do anything to her did I? I might have annoyed her. That's why she hates me so much.

Akita muttered to herself, though I could hear it clearly, "whatever," then she continued memorizing some type of math formula which I didn't give a damn about.

Something tells me Rin and I wont get along well. And I know I don't like her attitude. And I'm sure she doesn't like me.

I'm still trying to consider myself lucky that no teachers will be tutoring me. Maybe I could tame Akita. Seduce her a bit? Then she will stop glaring at me as if I am THAT detestable. I think I'll challenge myself to make her fall head over heals for me and dump her like garbage.

What? I'm not the evil one. She's the one who always ignores me. She makes me annoyed with that attitude of her's. Just because she's a top student she's being ignorant. I'm simply returning the favor.

As I went back to my seat with the test papers (which had unfortunate marks) in my hands, Mrs. Haku gave an evil smile and said "well, good luck on studying, Kagamine. If you don't get over 50 marks next time, I'll kick your stupid ass, okay?"

Two words. Really now?

**SeoSakuraChan: Okay this is pretty short but don't worry. It'll get longer in the next chapter. And in the next chapter! And the next chapter too! AND IN THE NEXT ONE. Anyway, please do review ^_^~**


	2. Chapter 2

**SeoSakuraChan: back with chapter 2. Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: SeoSakuraChan does NOT own vocaloid -cries-**

* * *

**Len POV**

Blegh. Why do I have such bad luck? I don't want to be tutored. I'm not even on good terms with Akita. I grabbed my book bag and walked to her house. She says her parents are out today. Maybe I could try my first attempt to win Akita's heart. That is, if she has one.

I stared at Rin's house (I think I'll just call her Rin. Just in my thoughts) once I got there. It was a poor looking house for poor looking people. After a long pause, I opened the door. Why is a girl who is staying home alone leaving the door unlocked? What if robbers come? What a reckless girl.

A gasp escaped from my mouth. Rin is walking around... IN HER TOWEL. Okay, Len Kagamine. CALM DOWN. This girl is so reckless! Her door is unlocked. Moreover, she's just walking around in her towel. That's crazy!

Then again, Rin is pretty cute... and she looks... uhm... s-sexy... I MEAN LIKE A GIRL. B-besides... SHE'S FLAT!

Suddenly, Rin turned around. She noticed me! I was covering my face in defence, expecting her to scream and hit me. "Oh you... go wait in the living room while I wear some clothes," she continued walking to her room.

I could only think she was some kind of robot. I felt my face heat up. I shook off the blush and mentally hit myself. Rin turned to me. She then gave me a puzzled look.

"Why are you still standing there?"

That question made me blush even harder. I coughed and slowly walked away from that spot. TALK ABOUT EMBARRASSING!

x-x-x

I flinched as I heard Rin's footsteps. Rin sat in front of me. We were blocked by a coffee table. Rin brought out a mountain of worksheets and a lot of reference books. She kept explaining some complicating shit.

I yawned as Rin kept explaining on and on. She noticed this and smacked me. "Focus," she said coldly while glaring at me with one of her dagger glares. I feel like running out of this house. All I know is she won't let me start a different topic. How do I win her heart then? This is useless. All I could do was, wait till one hour end.

Rin sighed. "You can rest for five minutes. If you don't concentrate there's no point of studying." Rin got up from her seat and headed to the kitchen. I felt relieved that she gave me a break. I might've snapped if she went on and on.

After a couple of minutes, Rin brought out two slices of orange pie and two cups of tea. I felt myself drooling looking at the pie. She laid it on the coffee table and looked at me "Here," she said. I looked at the pie suspiciously. Surely there's no poison in here right? Okay, I shouldn't be thinking childishly. Rin doesn't seem like she would do something like that.

I took a bite of the pie. My eyes widened, astonished at the taste. It was very, very delicious. It has a sweet and sour taste. I still prefer banana pie.

"Where'd you buy this?"

"..."

"Uhm, Akita?"

"..."

"AKITA?"

"I SAID I MADE IT!" she shouted. She can't get angry at me. She was the one who talked so slow. In result, I didn't hear a thing she said.

"Ohhhh... It's tasty," I complimented her awkwardly.

I finished the pie quickly and got up. Rin got up at the same time as I did. Our gazes locked which kind of made me shocked. I tripped over the coffee table and stumbled onto Rin.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Rin widened her eyes as I was on top of her. My heart skipped a beat. I got up quickly. Fuck. What an awkward situation I got myself in.

"S-sorry," I blushed hardly.

"Well since you said sorry it doesn't matter. Are you okay?" Rin asked with a blank face. She isn't blushing at ALL... how can a person pull off a poker face after getting into such an awkward situation?

"I... I'M OKAY!" I semi-shouted and laughed awkwardly. I noticed how weird I was acting.

"Well whatever then," Rin took the empty plates and teacups and headed to the kitchen. I plopped onto the ground.

... I AM NOT FALLING FOR RIN AKITA RIGHT?! Of course I'm not. I shook my head in denial of the feeling. I grabbed my book bag and ran out of Rin's house. I am not staying there to study anymore! It's just going to be awkward. REALLY awkward.

I looked at the time on my wristwatch. It's just been about 3 hours being tutored by Rin. The only thing I remember was the sweet sour taste of her pie. I want more...

**SeoSakuraChan: PIEEEEE *p* Hope you liked this chapter. *Goes to find pie* oh one more thing, please review ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**SeoSakuraChan: heheh thanks for the reviews ^_^ I PRESENT TO YOU, chapter THREEEEE**

**DISCLAIMER: SeoSakuraChan does NOT own vocaloid. (Can I just skip saying this? -_-)**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

For some reason Kagamine was acting out of the ordinary that day. Sometimes I don't get how his mind works. I wonder if he was sick… Well it doesn't concern me so I don't care.

I changed into my uniform. Not my school uniform, my part time job uniform. It looked kind of like a maid uniform if you ask me. I headed out of the staffroom to serve customers. I work as a waitress in a café which is owned by my neighbor, Miku Hatsune. She is a peppy and eccentric person. She's just 19 years old. She's managing with college and this café and also her career as an idol.

I heard the door open. Luka, my best friend which is also a waitress here greeted the customer and lead him to one of the empty seats. Meanwhile, I was chatting with Mikuo Hatsune and Kaito Shion. They are Miku's acquaintance so they often come to this café which makes me close to them.

Suddenly I felt a powerful dark aura behind me. I turned to see who it was.

…

Kagamine?

**Len POV**

Ted had told me to go to a café to meet up with Teto because he couldn't. He wants me to tell her about class committee stuff. He even wrote it on a paper so I wouldn't forget what to tell her.

Ted and Teto are the class committees. You might expect Rin would be the class committee but the day our homeroom teacher, Mr. Kiyoteru tried to elect her, she shot glares at him and slowly said "No." Even Mr. Kiyoteru was too scared to deal with her.

I entered the café as a pink haired waitress greeted me. Is this supposed to be a maid café? It didn't say so… I was led to an empty seat. I waited for Teto to show up.

Suddenly I spotted someone who looked much like Rin. I couldn't see her face clearly though. I could only see her features. I went a bit closer to her. Yep, she was the one and only Rin Akita. And she was talking to two guys!

Something started swirling within me like a red tide. It was a mixture of anger and uneasiness. I felt like pulling Rin away. All I could do was glare at the two guys. I myself don't know why. It is NOT jealousy. The Len Kagamine being jealous would only happen the day the galaxy goes BOOM.

"H-hey Rinny… That guy looks like he's glaring at us," Teal head whispered

"It's just Len Kagamine, a guy from school. He doesn't like it when people look better than him,"

… What? She intended to annoy the heck out of me by saying teal head and blue head looks better than me, right? You have got to be kidding me. I'm a hundred times better than those… those bastards. I walked back to my table crossly. Curse you, Rin.

Rin came to my seat to take Teto and my order once Teto got here. Teto wasn't surprised that Rin worked here. It seems like she's a regular here.

"Give me a banana milkshake," Woot they have banana milkshakes here.

"The usual," Teto said. Yup, she's a regular here.

"A banana milkshake was it? Very well," Rin said in a monotone voice with a blank face.

Suddenly some teal headed woman came. She was wearing the same uniform as Rin, except it was pretty different.

"Mouu, Rin you're supposed to smile when you work. But it doesn't matter because you're cute either way," Teal head smiled cheerfully at Rin and hugged her. Teto didn't take notice of this scene. She must be a REAL regular here, isn't she?

"Teto what's up with these people?" I finally asked.

"Oh they're always like this. You have no idea what happens in this café," I sweat dropped at Teto's statement.

"The teal haired woman over there is Miku Hatsune. She has multiple jobs. She's the manager here, an actress, a pop idol, a teacher and a college student. Pretty awesome, huh" Teto continued. That's pretty amazing. Normal people would die doing that. No wonder I felt like I saw her before. To think she was THE Miku Hatsune.

"I'll skip Rin Akita. You know her after all. There's a really popular waitress here. She's Rin's best friend. See that waitress over there? Her name is Luka Megurine. She may look normal but she's as weird as Hatsune," Teto pointed at the pink haired lady who greeted me a few moments ago.

"That is Mikuo Hatsune, Miku Hatsune's twin brother. He's a regular here and very close to Rin. You can say that one day Rin and Mikuo look like they're dating," Again, the feeling came back. That swirling anger in my heart. I just ignored it and laughed at Teto's statement.

"That blue hair guy is Kaito Shion. He's also a regular. He always drops his ice cream and cries about it. He's a total ice cream freak. He seems like he's Miku Hatsune's boyfriend but he's not," Teto ended her explanation. Then, we started talking about class committee shit.

I suddenly have an idea… but I need Teto to help me out.

"Teto… Can you help me out?" Teto looked at me.

"With?" She asked.

**Third person POV**

Rin looked at the time. She was almost finished with her work. Next thing she had to do was going home and study. Basically her routine in life is like this, go to school/additional classes in the morning, go to work in the evening until night, then go home and study.

Rin changed her clothes to her casual clothes. She grabbed her slim bag and stuffed her some stuff in there "Rinny, thanks for your hard work. See you tomorrow," Miku smiled at Rin.

"See you," Rin answered in a monotone voice. She started heading to the exit.

Suddenly, Rin saw something she shouldn't have. Len and Teto were locking lips.

Len smirked, knowing Rin was there. _My victory! She must be jealous now._

"Umm… Kagamine… you shouldn't be doing something like this here,"

"And why not?"

"Because you're in the middle of the streets at night kissing a girl. Isn't it dangerous? Maybe you should go kiss somewhere safer. There are a lot of thugs around this place,"

Len and Teto looked at each other. Then they looked at her.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER I SACRIFICED MY BEAUTIFUL LIPS?!" Teto stormed away, cursing Len and Rin.

Rin still had a blank look on her face. In other words, she wasn't bothered at all by the fact they kissed. AT ALL.

"Akita, aren't you bothered by the fact I kissed someone?" Len stared at her wide eyed.

"Well not particularly. It's just a bit inappropriate. Maybe you should have kissed somewhere where not a lot of people can see you. Besides, aren't you guys dating? That's why you came to the café today, right? To have a date," Rin answered, still not grasping the situation.

Len mentally cursed himself. He wasted his time kissing Teto just to make Rin jealous. But she didn't actually care!

"FINE! I HATE YOU, AKITA," Len was feeling upset. He left Rin standing there alone, looking puzzled.

"But I think I had a weird uneasy feeling…" Rin muttered to herself and started walking home.

**Len POV**

Don't worry, Rin… Next time, I'll be the one laughing! I kept cursing Rin in my head. Suddenly, I remembered what Rin said.

"_There are a lot of thugs around this place," _

Wait… that means, Rin isn't safe! I raced back to where I left Rin.

I was too late. There were men holding out knives asking money from Rin. I ran to where Rin was to stop them, until Rin did something unexpected.

"You guys again, huh?" Rin glared at them and kicked the thugs till they flew into the air.

"Take that, you filthy bastards," Rin muttered to herself and continued walking back home.

I stood there, stunned at what I had seen. What, the, fuck?

**SeoSakuraChan: Here Rin stands~ AND HERE RIN STAYS~ let awesome Rin rage on~~~ thugs never bothered her anyway. Len, NEVER EVER underestimate girl power. Here is a longer chapter~ Please, do review ^_^**


End file.
